From A to Z about Spamano
by Eka Kuchiki
Summary: Kumpulan cerita super pendek tentang SpaMano. Warning! Abal dan Gaje. My first fic in Hetalia.


Eka : "Yosh! Saya akan menistai fandom Hetalia!" (ketawa nista)

Antonio :" Eka, lo bukannya masih UTS? Bukannya belajar malah ngetik fic!"

Eka : "UTSnya dilanjutkan hari Senin! Jadi hari ini gue bebas! Yes…!" (jejingkratan)

Antonio : (sweatdrop) _'Kayaknya ni anak udah keracunan sconenya Arthur deh…'_

#

Oke, ini fic Hetalia pertama saya. Sebuah drabbel SpaMano (padahal saya bukan fujoshi lagi, tapi nekat nulis shou-ai…).

Ya, diliat langsung aja ya. *digeplak readers*

Warning : Gaje, using human name, OOC, dsb.

#

Axis Power Hetalia punya saya! *dilempar ke Antartika* maksudnya, punya Hidekazu Himaruya

#

#

A TO Z ABOUT SPAMANO

By : One Michaelis Kuchiki

#

Antonio

Lovino Vargas selalu menderita penyakit jantung berdebar tidak jelas saat melihat seorang pemuda.

Seorang pemuda? Siapakah pemuda beruntung itu?

Pemuda yang bernama lengkap Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. Ya, dialah yang membuat jantung Lovino berdebar kencang.

Believe

Francis dan Gilbert tak habis pikir mengapa Antonio dapat bertahan dari serangan tsundere akut seorang Lovino, padahal Antonio bisa mendapatkan lebih daripada Lovino.

Karena Antonio selalu percaya bahwa Lovino mencintainya, meskipun cinta Lovino itu selalu tertutup dengan tsundere akutnya.

Cute

'Coba saja kalo Lovi mau tersenyum, pasti dia imut banget…'

"Oi! Tomato bastard! Bayangin apa kamu sampe mimisan begitu?"

Dammit

Lovino berteriak kesal, "Dammit! Tomato bastard!"

"Ada apa sih Lovino?" tanya Antonio.

"Dasar bodoh! Aku lagi bete tau!"

"Aku akan menghiburmu, Lovino," Antonio mengelus rambut Lovino.

"Dammit! Gue bukan anak kecil tau!"

Bagaimana Antonio bisa tahan dengan semua umpatan yang keluar dari mulut Lovino?

Karena bagi Antonio, kata-kata kasar seperti dammit ataupun tomato bastard yang keluar dari mulut Lovino adalah ungkapan cinta untuknya.

Euphoria

"Lovino, siapa orang yang membawa euphoria bagimu?"

"Jangan tanyakan hal-hal yang bodoh, Tomato Bastard!"

"Wah… muka Lovi merah! Berarti Lovi menganggap aku ini membawa euphoria ya…"

"Diam! Dasar bodoh!"

Francis

Francis adalah sahabat bagi Antonio, tetapi Francis adalah orang yang paling dibenci Lovino. Dan Lovino selalu waspada setiap kali Antonio menghabiskan waktunya bersama Francis.

Ia hanya takut Antonio menjadi pervert seperti Francis.

Grow

Antonio dan Lovino sama-sama senang menanam tomat. Mereka selalu menantikan pertumbuhan tomat itu setiap waktu. Saat buah-buah tomat tumbuh adalah saat yang paling menyenangkan bagi mereka.

Help

Lovino sering meminta bantuan kepada Antonio selama menjadi koloninya. Namun hanya satu permintaan Antonio kepadanya atas balasan dari semua pertolongan yang telah diberikannya.

Cukup dengan Lovino menjadi kekasihnya.

Ill

Selama Lovino sakit, Antonio merawatnya dengan penuh perhatian. Begitu juga dengan Lovino yang merawat Antonio sambil mengomel-omel tak jelas.

Tak ada satupun dari mereka membiarkan kekasihnya menderita karena sakit.

Jealous

Lovino selalu cemburu jika Antonio dekat dengan seseorang, baik wanita maupun pria bahkan Feliciano Vargas sekalipun. Baginya, Antonio hanya untuknya.

Kind

Bagi Lovino, Antonio adalah orang terbaik yang pernah ia temui. Meskipun ia harus menghapus semua tingkah bodoh Antonio terlebih dahulu dari dalam pikirannya.

Bagi Antonio, Lovino adalah koloni terbaik yang pernah ditemuinya. Meskipun ia harus mengubah tsundere akut Lovino dengan membayangkan wajah imut koloninya itu.

Lovino

Antonio hanya menaruh satu hatinya kepada seorang pemuda bernama Lovino Vargas. Ia tak akan memberikan Lovino kepada siapapun, meskipun kepada sahabatnya, Francis sekalipun.

Motherland

Lovino tahu, Antonio adalah motherland terbaik yang pernah ia ketahui. Antonio merawatnya sebagai koloni dengan penuh kasih sayang. Tapi sayangnya, Lovino tidak tahu cara mengungkapkan rasa bahagianya kepada sang penjajah.

Night

"Lovi sayang…"

"Apa, Spain bodoh?"

"Aduh Lovi… kamu kok kasar amat sih?"

"Bodo!"

"Eh, malam ini sangat bagus bagi kita untuk—"

PLAK!

"Lovi~! Kenapa kamu ngegampar aku~?"

"Gini nih kalo keseringan jalan sama si France mesum! Pasti kamu tuh mau ngajak aku buat tidur diranjang terus melakukan hal 'itu'!"

"Siapa yang mau ngajak begituan? Orang aku pingin ngajak kamu jalan-jalan kok!"

"Oh…"

Obey

Antonio selalu berharap mendapatkan koloni yang mematuhi perintahnya. Harapannya untuk mendapatkan koloni tercapai. Koloninya adalah Lovino.

Namun Antonio benar-benar kewalahan karena Lovino tidak mau menuruti perintahnya.

Pasta

Makanan kesukaan Lovino adalah pasta. Pasta adalah makanan khas Italia.

Dan Lovino selalu memakan pastanya dengan saus tomat. Ia menyukai tomat karena mengingatkannya kepada Antonio.

Queen

"Lovi…"

"Apa, Spagna?"

"Kau mau jadi ratuku?"

Sebuah tomat meluncur ke muka Antonio.

"Bego! Gue kan cowok! Masa gue jadi ratu?"

"Soalnya kan rajanya aku!"

"Suka-suka kamu deh!"

Remember

Antonio selalu mengingat apa yang disukai, dibenci, hobi, dan segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Lovino.

Begitu juga dengan Lovino yang akan selalu ingat Antonio dan apapun yang berhubungan dengan Antonio.

Sing

Lovino senang menyanyi. Ia senang menyanyi jenis lagu apapun yang terdengar enak di telinganya.

Namun semua lagu itu memiliki kesamaan.

Lagu yang ia nyanyikan adalah lagu yang mengingatkannya kepada Antonio.

Tomato

Antonio dan Lovino adalah orang yang berbeda.

Yang satu periang luar biasa, yang satu lagi tsundere akut.

Tapi satu kesamaan yang mengikatkan Antonio dengan Lovino. Mereka sama-sama menyukai tomat.

United

Antonio selalu memimpikan Lovino bersatu dengannya. Hal ini yang selalu diimpikan saat ia masih menjadi motherland bagi Lovino.

Namun apa daya karena Lovino sudah memilih hidupnya sendiri.

Vargas

Biarpun Feliviano Vargas lebih imut daripada Lovino Vargas, Antonio tetap memilih Lovino.

Biarpun Lovino Vargas adalah seorang tsundere akut, Antonio tidak jera untuk mendekatinya.

Wall

Baik Antonio maupun Lovino, mereka tak akan membiarkan tembok pemisah menghalangi mereka berdua. Antonio dan Lovino hanya memakai tembok penghalang saat dirinya takut akan melukai hati pasangannya.

X-ray

Antonio tahu, X-ray dapat melihat organ dalam tubuh dan mengetahui apa saja yang terdapat dalam tubuh.

Meskipun begitu, mau pakai sinar X-ray paling canggih sekalipun, Antonio tidak akan pernah mengerti isi hati Lovino sesungguhnya.

Young

"Lovi… kamu imut deh!'

"Apaan sih! Emm.. tapi bener juga, kau kan sudah tua!"

"Lovi kejam! Mentang-mentang lebih muda dariku…"

"Spagna!"

"Iya deh, Lovi. Kamu benar…"

Zoo

Orang-orang yang mengenal Lovino, pasti tahu bahwa mulut pemuda itu selalu mengeluarkan penghuni kebun binatang saat mengumpat seseorang.

Entah mengapa telinga Antonio sudah kebal mendengar Lovino berbicara sampai semua isi kebun binatang keluar dari mulutnya.

#

FIN

#

Eka's note: ini drabbel apa bukan ya? Kok pendek banget, gaje dan maksa? *ditabok readers* Iya, ampun. Saya belum punya ide untuk bikin cerita Spamano. Inipun ngetiknya secara spontan, jadi maaf aja kalo ada yang aneh.

Saya minta reviewnya boleh kan? (masang 'puppy eyes')


End file.
